KangTeuk Love Story
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Ketika cinta Teukkie dan Kangin dipersatukan, dengan alur mengharu biru...jiaaahhh...bahasa lu. pokokknya happy reading.  yaoi nc17. jangan dilanggar!


**Title : KangTeuk love story ****(NC 17)**

Pairing : KangIn x Leeteuk

Genre : Romance

Warning : yaoi, gejeh, aneh, Don't like, don't read!.

Super Junior (SuJu) sedang latihan menari untuk show mereka minggu ini. Semua member latihan dengan penuh semangat kemerdekaan (lho?). kecuali KangIn yang sedari tadi kerjaannya melototin hyungnya terus, Leeteuk. Namun Leeteuk sama sekali ga sadar klo dongsaengnya itu melototin dia dengan tatapan nafsu. *plak*(dipukul KangIn), eh…maksudnya tatapan sedih.

"Sudah sejak lama aku selalu menatapnya setiap saat, tapi kenapa dia gak 'care ya?" pikir KangIn dalam hati. Ia sedih banget karena dia pikir Leeteuk gak pernah 'care sama dia. KangIn jadi sedih, dan dia jadi gak fokus latihan dan akhirnya …

Bhuak!

Sebuah sepatu kets melayang dengan tepat mengenai muka KangIn. Membuatnya jatuh terjengkang beberapa meter dari posisinya (kejauhan buk…).

"Hey! Siapa yang melemparku?" teriak KangIn kesel plus malu.

"Aku, memangnya kenapa? Protes?" teriak Heechul gak kalah galak.

"Sudahlah hyung" Hankyung menenangkan Heechul yang masih kalap.

"Apanya yang sudah, tuh lihat. Dari tadi kau hanya melamun saja. Kalau gak niat, gak usah latihan. Mengganggu saja, pergi sana!" Heechul meraung – raung. (singa kaleee!)

"KangIn, kau baik – baik saja?" Leeteuk hendak membantu KangIn bangun, tapi tangannya dihempaskan oleh KangIn.

"Kau kenapa? Aku kan hanya membantumu?" tanya Leeteuk kaget.

"Gak usah. Aku gak pa pa!" jawab KangIn ketus.

"Hey, biasa aja dong. Gak usah sinis gitu" Yesung nyeletuk kesel.

"Iya nih, KangIn hyung kenapa sensitif banget yah?" Wookie menimpali.

KangIn mendelik mendekati Wookie. Yesung segera pasang badan melindungi pacarnya dengan tatapan ' berani-kau-sentuh- Wookie-ku, -akan-kutendang-kau-sampai-planet- mars!'.

"Sudah, sudah. Mungkin KangIn sedang gak enak badan. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Leeteuk pelan.

(waah…masih sabar aja dia, klo aku sih mungkin KangIn udah kutendang.*plok!* dipukul Leeteuk)

"…" tanpa menjawab, KangIn langsung ngeloyor pergi. Leeteuk hanya bisa terpana. Dia sedih atas sikap KangIn yang mengacuhkan perhatiannya. Sedang yang lain komat – kamit marahin KangIn.

Di Dorm.

Sepulang dari latihan, Leeteuk langsung menuju kamar hendak melihat kondisi KangIn. Sesampainya dikamar, dilihatnya dongsaengnya itu rebahan di kasur, memejamkan matanya tanda ia tidur (mungkin). Leeteuk menatap dengan sedih tubuh gempal yang sedang terbaring itu. Ia tak menyangka KangIn bisa seketus itu padanya belakangan ini. Padahal biasanya mereka baik – baik saja. Hatinya terasa sakit mengingat perlakuan KangIn belakangan ini.

"KangIn…" Leeteuk menggoyang tubuh KangIn pelan. Namun KangIn hanya menoleh dengan mimik muka sebal. Dalam hatinya ia tak tega terus – terusan memperlakukan Leeteuk seperti ini. Hatinya ingin sekali meraih Leeteuk, memeluknya dan mencium hyung tercintanya itu. Tapi, kekesalannya pada sikap Leeteuk yang biasa saja membuat KangIn tetap pada amarahnya. Ia beringsut bangun dari tempat tidurnya, pergi keluar dorm. Mencoba menenangkan diri di taman. Sementara itu Leeteuk yang masih dikamar mulai merasakan air mata mengaliri pipinya. Setetes, dua tetes, dan tanpa bisa dibendungnya lagi air matanya mengalir. Ia sesenggukan di bantal. Memikirkan perlakuan KangIn padanya. Semalaman KangIn gak balik ke kamar. Dia memilih tidur di kamar Shindong. (poor Shindong….gorilla ketemu kingkong waahh…bed nya cukup gak ya? *jduk! Buakh! Bruk!* (digebukin duo gendut Kang-Dong "mwo?")

Pagi Hari.

Para member SuJu baru saja mendapatkan proposal kegiatan mereka minggu depan. Sambil sarapan mereka membicarakan tentang _fanservice_ yang akan dipertunjukkan. Para couple yang sudah mengetahui skenario bagian mereka sibuk membicarakan bagiannya.

"Wah hyung, kita dapat adegan _kissing_ di lagu ke dua. Aduh…aku jadi tegang nih. Kita kan belum pernah melakukannya." Wookie mengeluh manja di lengan Yesung. Sementara Yesung cuma senyum – senyum.

"Tenang saja, nanti kita latihan di kamar saja ya." Jawabnya genit.

"Kyu…kenapa kita dapat bagian akhir? Menyebalkan!" kali ini Sungmin mengeluh.

"Ne, Minnie. Tidak apa – apa. Yang penting kan kau denganku." Kyuhyun mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin dan mengecup keningnya.

"Nanti kau mau bagaimana? Aku duluan atau kau?" sekarang Heechul bertanya pada Hankyung.

"Kita samaan saja, nanti aku beri kerlingan, kau langsung dekat ya." Jawab Hankyung genit sambil belai – belai wajah Heechul.

Sedang EunHae couple sudah mulai pelukan sambil cekikikan. Dan yang gak ada suaranya cuma KangTeuk couple. Mereka masih diam menghabiskan sarapan mereka dengan muka manyun. Semua sudah tahu bahwa pasangan ini jarang mendapat jatah melakukan _fan service_. Jadinya kedekatan mereka gak begitu booming di depan media. Berbeda dengan HanChul couple, yang hampir tiap pentas pasti dapat _kissing_. Tapi kali ini semua gak sesuai harapan KangIn dan Leeteuk. Dalam hati mereka masing – masing, berharap bahwa akan mendapat bagian fan service di show kali ini. Leeteuk memang mendapat bagian kali ini, tapi harus dengan Siwon. Sedang KangIn gak dapet jatah sama sekali. KangIn kesal sekali mengetahui hal ini. Ia kesal karena Leeteuk tak menolak bagian ini.

Karena hari ini SuJu mendapat dua hari libur sebelum show digelar, maka mereka memutuskan latihan di dorm kali ini. Tapi bukan latihan menari, melainkan latihan melakukan _fan service_.

Pasangan pertama yang mendapat bagian adalah HanChull couple. Sambil menyanyikan lagu bagian mereka, mereka mulai melakukan adegan ciuman panas yang pastinya akan membuat Elf jerit – jerit, Hankyung memeluk pinggang Heechul dan Heechul melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hankyung, mereka saling belit tak terpisahkan sampai – sampai YeWook couple merinding melihat nafsu _hyung_ mereka. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan YeWook couple yang narsis banget kalau _kissing_ di panggung, sambil dansa Yesung meraih tubuh kecil Wookie lalu menciumnya dengan ciuman maut, tanpa memberi waktu bernafas bagi Wookie. Lalu KyuMin yang manja – manjaan, EunHae yang menggabungkan tarian mereka dengan adegan ciuman kilat tapi sering, dan terakhir ShiTeuk! Pasangan ini hanya diam membisu. Leeteuk sangat gugup dan enggan melakukan ini, ia terus saja menghindar setiap Siwon akan menciumnya. Tapi Siwon inisiatif untuk melakukannya lebih dulu. Tanpa aba – aba dulu, Siwon berjalan mendekati Leeteuk yang masih bengong. Dengan sekali tarik, Leeteuk sudah jatuh kepelukannya dengan posisi tengadah. Tanpa bisa menolak, bibir Siwon sudah menempel dibibirnya. Dengan sedikit memaksa Siwon mencium dan melumat bibir Leeteuk yang mungil. Leeteuk yang masih kaget tak bisa melepaskan diri karena Siwon memelukanya erat. Setelah dirasa cukup lama, lalu Siwon melepas ciumannya. Kemudian kembali bernyanyi dengan tenang. Tapi Leeteuk malah semakin shock. Dengan gugup diliriknya KangIn yang sedari tadi melotot kaget melihat adegan tersebut. Ia benar – benar cemburu. Tapi ia tak mau menunjukkannya di depan teman – temannya. Karena diantara semua pasangan, hanya KangTeuk couple lah yang statusnya masih belum sah alias mereka belum resmi pacaran. KangIn jadi serba salah. Apakah ia harus marah atau malah diam saja. Tapi hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit. Lalu ia berlari pergi dari tempat latihan menuju kamarnya. Leeteuk segera menyusul KangIn. Sementara yang lain masih sibuk tanpa peduli dengan leader mereka. (author : dasar doangsaeng kurang ajar! *Buk!Buak!Plak!* digebukin SuJu).

Dengan pelan dibukanya pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat KangIn sedang duduk mengepalkan tangannya geram. Wajahnya merah dan matanya agak merah tanda ia ingin menangis. Leeteuk duduk disebelah dongsaengnya itu, dengan lembut dibelainya bahu KangIn.

"Kau kenapa KangIn-ah?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ada apa kau kemari hyung? Sana latihan lagi, bukankah kau menyukainya" KangIn membentak dan berdiri menatap Leeteuk geram.

Leeteuk langsung berdiri dan bertanya,"Apa maksudmu? Aku menyukai siapa? Bicaralah dengan jelas?" . Tanpa ba-bi-bu, KangIn yang sudah kalap mendorong tubuh Leeteuk dengan keras.

Bruk! Prang!

Leeteuk terjatuh membentur kaca cermin didorong KangIn, kepalanya berdarah. Tangannyapun tergores kaca. Bibirnya gemetar menahan sakit. KangIn kaget dan langsung mendekati hyungnya.

"Ma-maaf hyung. Aku melukaimu. Aku mendorongmu terlalu keras. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud…" belum selesai KangIn bicara, Leeteuk keburu pingsan. (nah lho!)

"Hyung! Teukkie! Bangunlah!" KangIn menggoyang – goyang tubuh Leeteuk, tapi tak ada respon. Segera yang lain datang karena mendengar suara ribut – ribut. Mereka kaget karena dikamar KangTeuk berantakan dan ada pecahan kaca dimana – mana. Sementara KangIn menangis disebelah tubuh Leeteuk yang pingsan bersimbah darah.

**At Hospital**.

KangIn menunggu cemas diluar ruang UGD. Ditemani yang lainnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka rasa cemburunya akan menyakiti Leeteuk seperti ini. Ia sungguh menyesal.

"Sudahlah hyung, Teukkie hyung pasti baik – baik saja." Kata Wookie menenangkan KangIn yang mulai menangis. KangIn membenamkan wajahnya didada Wookie. Dia menangis menyayat hati. Sementara itu, wajah 'babbo' Yesung terlipat mati.

"Dasar Racoon, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" umpat Yesung berbisik. Wookie mendelik ke arah Yesung. Sementara KangIn makin erat pelukannya. Yesung dongkol sendiri. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus siap disantap.

**Yesung : parah amat muka gue?

**author : berlebihan ya? Mianhe…(author gila)

Sejam kemudian dokter keluar, ia menghela nafas sejenak. KangIn segera mendekati dokter dan mencengkram bahu dokter.

"Bagaimana dok? Dia baik – baik saja kan?" tanya KangIn cemas.

"Hmm. Tuan Park sudah selesai ditangani. Dia baik – baik saja. Sore ini sudah boleh pulang. Sekarang sudah bisa dijenguk. Tapi ingat, jangan bangunkan dia, biarkan dia istirahat dulu." Pesan dokter. Anak – anak SuJu mengangguk. Seketika itu pula Heechul dan Donghae hendak masuk namun ditahan oleh pasangan mereka masing – masing. Mereka menggeleng dan melirik KangIn.

"Hyung, kau masuk saja. Kami tunggu diluar saja." Sungmin menatap KangIn dengan senyum tipis. Kangin yang masih menangis mengangguk lalu memeluk Sungmin dan menangis lagi sesenggukan. Sungmin membalas sambil membelai punggung KangIn lembut, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Setelah puas menangis Eunhyuk menepuk bahu KangIn, "Hyung, sudah sudah. Masuklah sekarang. Nanti Teukkie hyung terbangun." Kata Eunhyuk yang sudah kasihan melihat Sungmin kehabisan nafas karena dipeluk Kangin kenceng banget. KangIn melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak masuk. Sementara itu diluar ruangan Sungmin oleng karena sesak. Namun Kyuhyun segera menangkap tubuhnya dan membantunya duduk.

"Kau sih, kenapa mau saja dipeluk gorilla itu?" Kyuhyun mengomel.

"Aku kan kasihan padanya. Mana kutahu kalau pelukannya sekeras itu. Aku sampai tak bisa bicara dan bernafas." Jawab Sungmin polos.

"Mau ku beri nafas bantuan?" kerling Kyu genit.

"Aaahh…kau ini Kyu. Nanti saja sampai dirumah." Sungmin malu. Ia menunduk, wajahnya merah jambu. Namun Kyu dengan cepat menyambar bibir mungil Sungmin dan melumatnya lembut. Kilat!

Pletak! Sebuah jitakan keras melayang dikepala Kyuhyun. "Aduuhh!"

"Ini rumah sakit! Bukan kamar hotel!" bentak Shindong. Kyu jadi manyun kesel.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Tinggalkan mobil buat mereka." Ajak Hankyung sambil melirik kearah KangTeuk couple.

"Lalu kita bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Kita naik bis saja." Jawab Wookie mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan fans?" Yesung gelagapan.

"Tenang, aku tahu caranya hyung. Ikuti aku saja." Jawab Wookie sambil menarik lengan Yesung. Yesung merangkul Wookie mesra. Yang lain hanya ngikuuuttt…. aja.

Dengan cermat Wookie menghentikan bis kosong. Sambil tersenyum manis. Disodorkannya sejumlah uang kepada supir bis itu. Dengan sedikit mendelik iblis dia berkata, "Antar kami pulang!" dan kembali tersenyum dengan mimic wajah pembunuh. Dingin. Segera yang lain masuk dan duduk dengan pasangan masing – masing. Kecuali Siwon dan Shindong.

**Heechul : ya iyalah…mana mungkin Siwon ama Shindong!

**author : kekekekeke…..

"Kau membayar bis ini penuh, padahal kita hanya sebelas orang. Kenapa?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Aku membayar semua kursi hyung. Agar bis ini tidak menerima penumpang lagi. Jadi aman kan…" Wookie tersenyum imut.

"Tapi, nanti kalian semua harus mengganti uangku yang tadi ya.!" Teriak Wookie memberi warning. Yang lain bergubrak ria…

"Neee…" jawab yang lain manyun.

"Kau pandai sekali Wookie sayang" puji Yesung.

"Aku sudah sering melakukannya hyung. Jika aku jalan – jalan sendiri, ya begini caranya." Senyum Wookie manis. Yesung lalu merangkulnya dan Wookie menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. Nyaman.

Balik ke RS.

KangIn menatap Leeteuk dengan cemas. Sekali – sekali ia melirik jam dinding. Sudah dua jam berlalu, namun Leeteuk belum sadar juga. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya yang membuat malaikatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Teukkie hyung, bangunlah…buka matamu. Apa kau mendengarku?" KangIn berusaha membangunkan Leeteuk. Tapi tetap tidak ada respon. KangIn menyerah, ia tak berani lebih keras membangunkan Leeteuk. Jadi ia memutuskan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mumpung gak ada siapa – siapa.

"Teukkie hyung, kau tahu?" ia memulai.

"Sejak lama…bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu dan sekamar denganmu aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku merasa sangat bahagia bila didekatmu. Aku merasa ingin meledak saja jika kau tersenyum padaku…" KangIn mulai menangis.

"Tapi, belakangan ini kau selalu mengacuhkanku. Setiap aku menatapmu, kau pasti berpaling. Aku sedih, aku kesal denganmu. Kau tahu? Apalagi kita sangat jarang mendapat bagian melakukan fan service. Itu membuatku semakin merasa jauh darimu. Dan lebih buruk lagi…yang lebih buruk lagi…hari ini kau berciuman didepanku dengan Siwonnie. Dan kulihat kau tidak menolak ciuman itu. Aku – aku – aku benar – benar sakit hati…" KangIn menggenggam jemari Leeteuk dan membenamkan wajahnya di tepi tempat tidur Leeteuk.

"Teukkie hyung, apa kau tak menyadari perasaanku ini?" tanya KangIn terisak. "Aku mencintaimu hyung…huu…huu…sudah lama aku pendam semua ini. Apa kau juga mencintaiku? Maafkan aku Teukkie…huuu…huuu…" KangIn masih tersedu.

"Ne, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kangin…" tiba – tiba KangIn seperti mendengar suara Leeteuk. Ia mengankat kepalanya, dilihatnya wajah pucat malaikatnya itu tersenyum lemah. Bukan main senangnya KangIn. Dengan reflek dipeluknya Leeteuk dengan erat.

"Kang – kang – kangin…huft…tolong le-pas-kan- a-ku…" Leeteuk tersengal – sengal kesakitan. Kepalanya yang luka tergencet oleh KangIn. Namun KangIn tak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu bahagia untuk menyadari penderitaan hyungnya itu. Kemudian ia segera sadar klo Leeteuk lagi sakit, lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Benar hyung? Kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya KangIn berbinar.

"Ne." jawab Leeteuk pendek. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu apa kau akan tetap mencium Siwon di show nanti?" KangIn harap – harap cemas.

"Ummm…bagaimana ya? Kalau aku menolak, berarti aku gak professional dong. Tapi ciumannya lumayan juga." Jawab Leeteuk pura – pura bingung. Wajah KangIn memerah, matanya melotot kearah Leeteuk.

"Apa itu benar? Ciumannya lumayan?" KangIn menekan setiap kata. Ia mengepalkan tangannya pura – pura akan memukul. Leeteuk langsung tersenyum dan berkata, " Aku hanya bercanda KangIn. Aku mencintaimu. Nanti aku ciuman sama kamu saja, boleh?" Leeteuk mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya, membuat KangIn meleleh seketika. Lalu mencium bibir Leeteuk lembut.

**KangIn : memangnya aku es krim?

**Author : itu kan hanya dramatisasi saja, biar romantis. Dasar gorilla!

*Plok!* ditabok Leeteuk : biar gorilla dia tetap pacarku tau!

**Author : Ne, ne. Mianhe hyung.

**KangIn : udah, udah…lanjut.

Setelah merasa cukup kuat, mereka segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Dengan penuh cinta KangIn membawa Leeteuk masuk mobil. Memasangkan sabuk pengaman dan mengecup keningya singkat.

Sesampainya di dorm, mereka tak melihat adanya tanda – tanda penyambutan. Padahal Leeteuk adalah leader Super Junior jadi sudah seharusnya ia disambut bak presiden. KangTeuk melangkah pelan kearah pintu, ternyata pintu gak dikuci. Dengan maksud mengejutkan yang lainnya, KangIn membuka pintu dengan sekali dorong "Ta – Da! Aku pu – lang…" suara Leeteuk tercekat menyaksikan pemandangan didepan matanya sekarang. Tak ada yang perduli dengan kedatangannya. KangIn malah sudah membatu saking shocknya. Saat ini para couple SuJu sedang asyik – asyik menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Ada HanChull yang sedang kissing di sofa, dengan posisi Hankyung dibawah dan Heechul diatas tubuhnya sedang melumat bibir Hankyung dengan penuh gairah. Sedang KyuMin, pasangan pemalu ini memilih bermesraan didepan TV sambil main Game. Sungmin rebahan di pangkuan Kyu, dan Kyu menciumnya sambil terus sibuk main game. EunHae sedang berdiri di pojokan sambil ciuman. Eunhyuk menyandar didinding sedang Donghae memepetnya sambil menciumi lehernya. Lho mana YeWook? Terdengar desahan kecil dari arah dapur. Ternyata Yesung memeluk Wookie yang sedang masak dari belakang. Sambil menciumi leher Wookie sehingga meninggalkan kissmark. Sedang Wookie terus mendesah kecil sambil masak.

**KangIn : hey author sinting! Siwon ama Shindong mana?  
**Leeteuk : iya nih, dari tadi jarang muncul mereka.

**Author : iya ya, hehe lupa. Mianhe…abisnya mereka gak ada pasangannya sih.

Lanjut!

Sedang Siwon dan Shindong sedang main starcraft di kamar KyuMin. Leeteuk hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkah para dongsaengnya yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Kemudian ia meminta KangIn mengantarnya ke kamar. Dengan sigap KangIn menggendong Leeteuk ke kamar mereka dan merebahkannya di kasur. Sambil membenahi letak kepalanya, Leeteuk terus memandangi wajah KangIn yang serius. KangIn hendak beranjak ketika Leeteuk menahan tangannya. " Mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk pelan.

"Aku mau ke dapur sebentar, mengambilkanmu makanan. Kau kan belum makan." Jawab KangIn sambil membelai wajah Leeteuk lembut.

"Nanti saja, temani aku dulu. Duduk disini." Pinta Leeteuk manja.

KangIn duduk ditepi tempat tidur, tangannya menggenggam jemari malaikatnya. Dengan pelan dikecupnya kening kekasihnya itu. Leeteuk lalu berkata, "Aku sungguh bahagia sekarang. Benar – benar bahagia." Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Jika begitu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya KangIn sembari mengusap wajah Leeteuk.

"Entahlah. Aku benar – benar bahagia karena kau mencintaiku KangIn. Apa kau ju-…" belum selesai Leeteuk bicara, bibir KangIn sudah menempel dan menciumnnya. Leeteuk hanya bisa pasrah dan membalas ciuman itu. Kali ini KangIn tidak akan membiarkan Leeteuk menangis lagi. Maka ia memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya menyusup masuk kesela rambut Leeteuk, sedikit mengangkat kepala Leeteuk agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Sedang Leeteuk mencengkram punggung KangIn. Mempererat pelukannya. Mereka saling lumat, sesekali Leeteuk mendesah kecil ketika KangIn tak sengaja menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak lagi merasakan luka dikepala atau tangannya. Ciuman KangIn telah menyembuhkan segalanya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, di depan pintu sudah ada sepuluh pasang mata yang mengintip mereka. Para pengintip ini saling berebutan ingin melihat.

"Aku dulu"

"Aku saja, minggir kau"

"Sudahlah, kau kan sudah lihat, aku saja sekarang"

Terdengar bisik – bisik kecil didepan pintu. KangIn yang menyadari hal itu lalu menghentikan ciumannya dan berbisik, "Teukkie hyung, anak – anak mengintip kita rupanya"

"Benarkah? Kita kerjai saja mereka." Bisik Leeteuk. Kemudian KangIn berjingkat pelan menuju pintu. Karena masih bertengkar, mereka tak menyadari bahwa KangIn sudah bersiap didepan pintu.

Lalu…

Bruuuggkkk….!

"Adduuuuhhhh…!" terdengar jeritan dari para couple yang mengintip KangTeuk. Mereka semua terjerembab saling tindih. Dan yang paling sial adalah YeWook couple, karena merekalah yang paling bawah.

"Ada apa kalian disini? Ngintip ya?" bentak KangIn kesal. Mukanya berubah jadi kya gorilla.

*Duk! Pletak! Buakkhh…!* author dipukulin sama KangTeuk.

**KangTeuk : cari mati ya?

"Ini hyung, kami kebetulan sedang lewat dan mendengar kalian. Jadi kami pikir…kami pikir…" Wookie berusaha berkelit.

"Kami pikir sebaiknya kami menjenguk Teeukie hyung. Dia kan sakit. Iya kan teman – teman?" Yesung berusaha menyelamatkan keadaan.

"Ne, ne…" yang lain mengangguk mantap. Tapi mukanya pada merah karena ketakutan sama KangIn yang kelihatannya siap membunuh.

"Ya sudah masuk sana!" bentak KangIn.

Semua member masuk satu – satu dan duduk mengelilingi leader mereka. Tapi Siwon emang jahil, dia malah memilih duduk tepat dihadapan Leeteuk. Sambil pura – pura sedih ia membelai wajah Leeteuk.

"Hyung, mana yang sakit. Biar kucium saja ya…pasti sembuh deh…" kata Siwom seraya bersiap mencium bibir Leeteuk. KangIn yang melihat tak tinggal diam.

*Pletak!

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat tepat dikening Siwon.

"Aaaww…!"

"Kau cari mati ya! Sekarang dia pacarku!"

"Aaaaa…jadi begitu ya!" teriak semua member serentak.

"Memangnya kenapa?" KangIn bingung sendiri.

"Kalau Siwon tidak sengaka mencium Teukkie hyung, kalian gak akan jadian. Berterimakasihlah padanya hyung" terang Wookie polos.

"Apaaa….!" Jerit KangIn seraya mendekati Wookie. Yesung segera menengahi mereka dengan tatapan 'coba saja kau berani sentuh Wookie-ku' . Tapi KangIn tiba – tiba tanya,

"Ini ide siapa?"

"Ini idenya hyung!" teriak Yesung sambil menunjuk ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar akan bahaya yang mengancam langsung ngumpet dibelakang Sungmin.

"Dasar kau magnae nakal!" teriak KangIn. "Biar kau tahu rasanya jadi aku nih…." Sekali tarik, Sungmin sudah ada dipelukan KangIn. Dengan gemasnya KangIn mencium dan memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin tak bisa mengelak, dia diam saja dipelukan KangIn sampai akhirnya sang pangeran berusaha merebutnya dari tangan setan gorilla itu. Walaupun bodynya kalah besar, namun rasa cintanya membuat ia menjadi sekuat satria baja hitam.

**Kyu : hey author, siapa tuh satria baja hitam?

**Author : ada, hero masa kecil gua. Pokoknya keren deh.

**Kyu : ok deh. Aku ngikut ajah.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ditariknya Sungmin dari pelukan KangIn. Yang lain hanya tertawa mengadu mereka. Sementara Leeteuk hanya bisa mengelus dada. 'Sabar…sabar…punya pacar gila harus sabar….' Batin Leeteuk.

Setelah lepas dari cengkraman gorilla, eh…maksudnya KangIn, Kyu langsung memeluk dan mengusap bibir Sungmin. "Kau taka pa Minnie? Mana yang sakit?"

"Ah, aku gak apa – apa kok Kyu. Hehe…" Sungmin senyum – senyum malu, membuat Kyu cemburu dan ngambek.

"Pasti kau senang ya! Dicium KangIn hyung?" tanya Kyu kesal.

"Ah….gak juga. Eh, maksudku gak. Aku gak gitu kok." Jawab Sungmin gelagapan. Dalam hati ia senang juga dicium KangIn. 'Boleh juga' pikirnya nakal.

Kyu langsung kabur gak jelas. Dia ngambek berat. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Kyu. Kemudian KangIn memeluk Leeteuk dan berguman,"Episode berikutnya dimulai…" lalu mencium Leeteuk dengan penuh gairah. Yang lain segera kabur ke habitat masing – masing membiarkan pasangan baru itu meniikmati malam pertama mereka. Sedang mereka juga memulai kemesraan mereka. Kecuali KyuMin couple.

"Kyu, jangan marah…"

"Gak bisa!"

"Buka pintunya, Kyuuu….."

"Pokoknya enggaaaakkkk!"

The End.

Rela gak rela harus review….

Comment please….


End file.
